THe Perfect Match
by GCRoxSox
Summary: Ginny gets Harry a wonderful birthday present, and Harry finds himself falling for Ginny. What will happen between them? What will happen when Ron finds out?


I, in no way, shape or form own Harry Potter or the characters in it. This is merely a FICTIONAL story based on J.K. Rowling's stories.  
  
Finally, Harry was going back to Sirius's house. Although there was a certain emptiness whenever he though about Sirius, he still could not wait to arrive at Grimmauld Place again, and see all of the Weasly, Hermione, and other members of the Order, who felt like family to him.  
Harry was lying outside on the hot, humid July day, thinking about a strange letter he got from Ginny, along with his birthday present from her. Ginny had mentioned that her and Dean Thomas had broken up, since she had found Dean snogging another girl. But that wasn't what nagged perpetually at Harry's mind. Was it possible that Ginny still had feelings for him? She had gotten him a beautiful Quidditch book, and his own Quidditch balls. The Weaslys didn't have very much money, so how could Ginny have been able to afford them? It was obvious they were second hand, but they still would have cost a good amount. The letter also nagged at his mind. She hadn't written to him like she wanted to be just friends with him. He couldn't describe it, but he sensed that Ginny still wanted something more. If anyone else, even Ron, had been reading the letter, they couldn't have given it another thought, but Harry had seen the letters Ginny had written Dean, and this letter was even more open then any of those.  
"Well," Harry muttered out loud, "I am just going to have too wait until I am at Grimmauld Place to talk to her."  
  
"Finally," Harry said to Ron as they approached Sirius's house, which now belonged to Harry, "I am finally ridded from the horrible Dursleys until next summer."  
"Well, mate, how does it feel to be back here. I know that you have to go to the Dursleys, but Mum had this brilliant idea that maybe if we added on another part to the house so the neighbors wouldn't notice, that we could go and stay there for a little while. Your aunt knows she can't kick you out," said Ron as he opened the door to the house.  
"That might --" Harry began to stay, until Hermione tackled him, giving him a huge hug.  
"We've all miss you so much Harry. It's just horrid that you have to stay with your aunt and uncle for most of the summer."  
"Yeah," said Harry, grinning.  
He couldn't help but notice that Ginny seemed to be hanging back, and when he went to give her a hug, she seemed very tense about something. It also seemed that Ginny was gazing absently in Harry's direction an awful lot.  
"It's great to see you again Gin," said a very confused Harry. "How are things?"  
"They're pretty good. We finally have finished cleaning out this house, although no one has been able to find a counter charm to the Permanent Sticking Charm Sirius's mum put on her portrait and the family tapestry."  
"Good."  
Ginny couldn't help but notice something flickered in Harry's eyes when she mentioned Sirius. 'How tasteless I am,' she though, 'to mention his dead godfather five minutes after he arrives.'  
Mrs. Weasly had entered the room, and was already bustling over to give Harry a huge hug. "It's great to see you again dear," she said happily, as though Harry was her son.  
Harry detected the cheerfulness in her voice, and though bitterly 'She wouldn't think of me so lovingly if she knew that I had led five people to what could've been their deaths last June.' Harry knew that all Mrs. Weasly knew about them being in the Department of Mysteries was that Voldemort had placed a vision about Sirius getting hurt in Harry's eyes, but his friends refused to let anybody tell Mrs. Weasly that they wouldn't have gone if it hadn't been for Harry.  
"Mum, I think Harry might want to get his stuff all settled in, and then we can catch up." said Ron.  
"Thanks," Harry muttered under his breath so only Ron could hear him.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went upstairs. Hermione asked Ginny to come up with them, and she came, although reluctantly. Harry was still wondering what was going on with her. He looked at Ginny again, really for the first time since he had arrived. She had changed a lot over the summer. She had on tight jeans, and a simple tank top, but she still looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Lately, his stomach had been doing a flip-flop thing whenever he thought about Ginny. 'NO, he though harshly to himself. 'She is your best friend's little sister, you can't go and snog her if you want to keep your friendship with him.' Even though he suspected that Ron would be very happy if he found out that Harry and Ginny got together, Harry was too scared to do anything, and needed an excuse not to.  
"Hey mate," said Ron, "I forgot to ask you, what did you get on your O.W.L.s?"  
"Er-- I got Outstanding on Defense Against the Dark Arts Acceeds Expectations on Transfiguration Acceeds Expectations on Potion Pass on History of Magic Pass on Divination. . . I basically got a good score on everything that counts, so I got in to the N.E.W.T.s classes for all the ones I will need to qualify for Auoror training."  
"Great job. I got Acceeds Expectations on Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Pass on everything else. I only got Acceeds Expectations on Defense Against the Dark Arts because of the DA meetings though. Thanks."  
"You worked hard."  
"Ahem," said Hermione, "is anyone wondering what I got?"  
"Let me guess," said Ron, in a mockingly curious tone, "did you get all Outstanding."  
"For your information, yes I did," said Hermione sharply.  
Harry caught Ginny's eye. Ron and Hermione were always bickering about something or other. Everyone was wondering when they would just get together already.  
Harry was still confused about Ginny though. He could've sworn that Ginny was looking at him with some sort of longing, but he wasn't sure exactly what to make of it. He wouldn't mind going out with Ginny. She was very pretty, smart, and stubborn. When had he start to feel this way, wondered Harry. She's YOUR BEST FRIEND'S SISTER! Even the thought of Ron didn't seen to soften the want for Ginny he was feeling right now.  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione was looking at him curiously. Harry realized with a start that he was still starring at Ginny.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache. I think I'll put away my things a little later and lie down for a nap." Harry wasn't really tired. He just wanted some time to himself to think about Ginny and try to sort out his feelings. He sort of hoped Ginny would be last out of the so he would get a chance to talk to her, but she was the first one out of the room. Ginny was acting so strange ever since he arrived.  
Alone again, Harry was also thinking about Sirius. He hadn't really had time to think about him since he arrived there. He owned Grimmauld Place now. Sirius had left all of his belongings to Harry, who had given most of it to the Weaslys, but he kept the Black house. He felt empty whenever he thought of Sirius, like as though a part of him had died with Sirius. 'No, I won't dwell on what I can't do anything about.' though Harry.  
Very quietly, he heard the bedroom door open, and looked to see whom it was. Ginny was peering at him strangely.  
"Whatever happened to taking a nap," she asked, with a smile on her face.  
:"I just didn't feel like putting all my stuff away," said Harry. 'This is your chance, he thought. Talk to her.'  
"Er--Ginny. I really love my birthday present. Thanks so much."  
"No problem," said a very nervous Ginny.  
There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Hedwig start to squawk.  
"Er, Ginny?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Er, can I ask you a question about girls?"  
"Sure, but why don't you just ask Hermione?"  
"She's so involved with Ron, that's basically all she can think about," explained Harry.  
"Right. What's your question?"  
"Er, I was just wondering what girls would like a guy to do if he likes them? What if they don't feel the same way? What if they are going to hate him forever? What if they can never talk the same way they used because everything is so uncomfortable?"  
"Harry, calm down. First of all, if you like someone, just leave a note for them or something. Maybe get them some chocolate frogs or Bernie Botts or something when you go into Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley. If they don't feel the same way? You'll never know until you ask them. You might be able to get someone to find out if they like you, by asking very subtle questions. If they already have a boyfriend, then you might want to be careful, so he doesn't end up hating you, but still try to find out if she likes you. Often, girls with boyfriends really do like someone else, but they just wanted to have a boyfriend so that the guy of her dreams might notice her. They're not going to hate you forever. Look at Cho, you asked her to the Yule Ball last year, and then you ended up going to Hogsmeade once with her this year," explained Ginny.  
"Yeah, but the only reason Cho wanted to go out with me was because I was with Cedric when he died. She still hasn't gotten over him, and she wanted to feel close to him. And it's not Cho I fancy."  
"Well . . . who is it then. If they're in Gryfinnidor, I might be able to find out if they like you by talked to them and coaxing it out of them."  
"It's, -- er, -- it's, yeah, they're in Gryfinndor."  
"Well then, just tell me who and I can find out if they like you. I can usually get people to tell me things they wouldn't tell anyone else. One of my gifts."  
"Ok, you might off the top of your head if they did fancy me, but here's who it is."  
And with that said, Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips. Before he knew it, they were passionately snogging. Harry pushed her on the bed.  
"Wait a minute," said a breathless Ginny."  
At that very moment, Ron walked in the door. 


End file.
